Bloodlust
by MyWorldxRewritten
Summary: AU Young Yuki is kidnapped by Shigure, who is a vampire. Find out Yuki's past and what Akito has in store for him. Watch him fall in love with Vampire! Kyo and- just read it, dammit! XD rating will prob. go up.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay, so this story is about Yuki being kidnapped to become Shigure's slave at Edmyion Castle, (vampire castle, lol) and about how he falls in love with Kyo.

**Warnings (don't like, don't read, it'll only disturb you XD): **yaoi, rape, vampires, cursing.

Main Couple: KyoxYuki

**Nonfinal Couples:** ShigurexYuki, Onesided! KaguraxKyo, Forced! (male!)AkitoxYuki, KakeruxYuki, ShigurexAkito, HaruxKyo, HaruxYuki?

**Note:** Only Kyo and Yuki POVs will be in first person. The rest will be third person.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. I so wish I did though.

**Shameless Advertising:** If you love YukixKyo, watch my AMV with the awesome song Dirty Little Secret and comment fools! XD.

_Just go to youtube .com_

_/watch?v=z_r8E2piO_c_

**Vote now! on final side couples:**

ShigurexHatori or ShigurexAyame?

MomijixTohru or HatorixTohru?

HaruxRin or HaruxKisa?

What about HiroxKisa?

KurenoxUo?

HatorixKagura?

_Or come up with your own, and I'll post it here, no matter how random. If it wins, you might have to help me develop the relationship though XD_.

Can involve following people:

Haru

Hatori

Kisa

Hiro

Shigure

Ayame

Hatori

Kureno

Tohru

Momiji

Kagura

Rin

**Final Note:** I have my own ideas of vampires evolved from books and animes such as Twilight, Morganville, Moon Phase. For instance, vampires are controlled be elements here: Fire, Ice, Earth, Air. Characteristics come from elements, example: Kyo's tan and has ruby eyes because of his Fire element. Sorry, I just refuse to make Kyo pale! XD

* * *

**Prologue**

**Yuki**

_My breaths came in shallow gasps, my heartbeat as uneven as my breathing. To say this was not good would be stating the obvious. I hadn't had an asthma attack since I ran away._

_My body seemed to move on its own, my feet fumbling until I collapsed on my knees. I felt so weak already. I managed to crawl onto one of the park benches and clumsily pulled myself on. My lungs were failing me, and I closed my eyes when the world started spinning. This was okay; I had expected to die sooner or later when I left the place that was never really home. Dying alone was better than living with my so-called family._

_The last thing I saw before the world turned black and darkness consumed me was a handsome figure with dark, shaggy hair and skin almost paler than mine. An angel? A hallucination? I felt too dazed and sleepy to care. I curled into a ball, and my eyes had already shut when the wicked grin formed on the beautiful face._

* * *

**Shigure**

Shigure Sohma was many things. He was selfish, he was manipulative, and most would even call him cruel. His long, bitter life had turned him into a cold man whose heart had been rejected by the only one he had ever truly loved. This is what made him uncaring to even those that were closest to him, and confusing to others. Shigure was moody, lonely, and sad. He was also a vampire.

When Shigure saw the beautiful young human dying on the park bench during one of his hunting trips, he knew he wanted to take the boy home. The thought that the boy might have a family that would look for him, that would miss him, that would weep bitterly when they realized he was gone forever didn't even cross his mind. The boy was his property now.

Shigure picked the boy up bridal style in one swift movement, looking down at the pale face whose cheeks were pink from the cold. For the first time in long while a real smile crossed his face. This human was actually prettier than most of his own kind.

He ran his fingers through the silvery strands of the human's hair before lowering his head to the boy's chest. Dark eyes glazed over as he listened to the frail heartbeat. Shigure had to use most of his self control to not bite the neck of his victim and accidentally kill the boy right then and there.

The vampire took one last look around before disappearing in the blink of an eye, the teenager still in his arms.

* * *

**Yuki**

Apparently when you die you end up in a small, hospital-like room completely alone and confused. This, to say it like Kakeru used to, totally PISSED me off because a.) I've been in hospitals for most of my life and was not looking forward to spending the rest of eternity in a room that looked like one and b.) being locked up in tiny, dark rooms for the portion of my life I _haven't _spent in hospitals didn't exactly make me fond of small places. So you can see why I was trying to cling on to the desperate hope that somehow I had lived through my severe asthma attack without an inhaler, and this was all just a dream.

"Ah, you're awake."

I blinked in alarm when I realized I wasn't alone after all. A tall man with a charming smile and a lazy disposition was staring at me. He was sitting right next to me, and I wondered why I hadn't noticed him until now. Wait- scratch that. Kakeru had always told me how brain dead I was after just waking up.

"Do you know how absolutely boring it is to wait for someone to wake up?" he asked in a whine.

My eyes narrowed. There was something strange about this man. Everything about him was…attractive- almost supernaturally so. His eyes were hypnotizing and made me feel dizzier than I already was, as was his scent. I had never seen anyone quite as mystically beautiful as him before.

He ignored my suspicious gaze as he roughly took my chin in his icy hands and examined me, "So I've been wanting to ask you, what's your name?"

"Yuki," I said, still too much in a sleepy stupor to even think of coming up with a fake name.

Shigure smiled as he started playing with my messy hair, taking an annoying delight in making me feel uncomfortable,"Like snow..."

I nodded trying to pull away, my heart racing.

He grinned...almost as if he could hear it thumping.

"Your eyes…I've never seen a human or even one of my kind with eyes like that. They're absolutely mesmerizing. Would you say they're silver or violet? Silvery violet?"

I turned bright pink, and he grinned when he saw my blush.

"T-they're…I-I'm not sure," I said uncertainly, accidentally looking into the man's dark eyes and feeling butterflies. It took me a moment to fully grasp what he said, and I came out of my sleepy stupor at once, "Wait…if you're not human…then...then what are you?"

He grinned, fangs snapping into place.

* * *

**Hatori**

Shigure smiled at Yuki's horrified face and winked, "Don't worry, I won't bite...yet."

A man in doctor robes came in through the door- as Yuki sat in shock- looking annoyed, "Stop teasing him Shigure, the shock alone is enough to make his asthma worse."

"Aw, but Hatori, it's fun. He's so cute," Shigure said, grabbing Yuki and plopping the boy on his lap.

"Comfortable?" he whispered in Yuki's ear, strands of jet black hair tickling Yuki's neck.

Hatori watched Yuki shudder and blush. He sighed, hating when Shigure brought human "toys" home. The poor boy probably had someone who was looking for him.

"Shigure, this is stupid. Bring the boy back to his family."

Yuki's face visibly paled before Shigure shook his head stubbornly, "No, he's mine now."

Hatori sighed, "If you're so set on keeping him, at least let him recover completely."

Shigure smirked and stood up, putting Yuki back on the bed, "Just let me know when he's better, Dad."

The handsome doctor rolled his eyes and watched his friend leave before smiling kindly at the human boy, "Yuki, I'm afraid you need to take some medication before I can let you rest again."

"So...I did survive?" Yuki asked in bewilderment.

Hatori nodded, "Yes, you're in Edmyion Castle. Shigure brought you here and managed to come back in time to save you. Anyway Yuki, it's best if I know your medical history before I continue."

Yuki nodded, trying to hold back his own questions, "Well, I've always had breathing problems. My lungs don't always work the way they're supposed to. I tend to get sick easily too...most of my younger life was spent in the hospital."

Hatori nodded again, "And how old are you now?"

"Fourteen."

Hatori's eyebrows shot up in surprise; Shigure usually at least picked humans who were around his physical age, "Fourteen? That's young."

"Hey, I'm turning fifteen in December!"

Hatori shook his head, "You're much too young to have to go through this."

"Go through what? Hatori, is Shigure really a vampire? Are you?"

"That first question is not mine to answer. You'll find out soon enough. And yes, he is, and yes, I am."

Yuki looked amazed before realizing something, "Hatori, I'm not coming back, am I?"

Yuki said it more like a statement then a question.

"No, Yuki, probably not."

* * *

**A/N:** Dude, you've got to comment. Or I'll be sad. Just press that sexy lil' periwinkle button, 'kay? Help me with grammar if you see a mistake, as long as that's not all you comment on, I'll totally love you for it. Remember to vote (see first A/N) if it's not too much trouble!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Unexpected

**Kyo**

"Lalalalalala!"

Can't a vampire eat in peace?

"Dirididadummm!"

Apparently not.

"Daratataaa!"

I tried not to twitch. And failed.

"LalaLAAA-"

"SHIGURE, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

My hands curled into fists, and I tried not to lose control. He was just so damn annoying. What a sorry excuse for a vampire.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that any way to treat your elder Kyon-kyon?"

I rolled my eyes and gulped down my milk, "Don't call me that. Why are you in such a good mood anyway?"

"Yuki's coming out of the hospital today! Hatori said so," Shigure was beaming.

"Who the hell is Yuki?"

Shigure shot me a fake hurt look, "Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying for the past week?"

"Nope," I said, grabbing another rice ball from the middle of the table.

"He's a human I found."

"Huh? And you took him here?" A sudden realization hit me, "Wait…Shigure, you're not…this isn't…Shigure, I thought you stopped with that "toy" crap thing years ago."

Shigure grinned, "Once you see him, you'll see why I took him."

This was unusual. First off, when Shigure picks "toys" (whatever the hell that meant), he usually picks beautiful, curvy women from a bar he visits during a visit to the human world. Then he uses his supernatural looks and charm to win them over, and after he's tired of having sex with them, they're either killed, have their memories swiped, or are made slaves for our "family."

"Shigure, don't you think this guy has a family or… I don't know… friends or something he needs to be with right now? Do you even give a crap?"

"The boy pales at the mere mention of his family," he grinned, " And no, I don't give a crap."

I rolled my eyes, and took a bite out of my fifth rice ball.

…

…

…

"Wait… DID YOU JUST SAY BOY?"

Shigure nodded, looking confused.

"AS IN 17 YEARS OR LESS?"

Shigure started to look bored with me, and nodded again. He'd heard all this before.

"You freakin' pedophile…how old is this kid anyway?"

"Fourteen."

I choked on my rice ball, eyes watering, "Fourteen? What the hell were you thinking Shigure? You're 27 freakin' years old! And that's not counting the three hundred years you've been a vampire!"

"And…?"

I stormed out, furious. I was not going to let Shigure take advantage of some poor kid. My stomps echoed loudly in the corridor that led to Hatori's office, and Shigure followed me lazily with his hands in his pockets and hair dangling in front of his stupid face.

"Kyo, vampires don't stomp, they glide."

"HATORI!" I screamed, entering the hospital wing.

He was at his desk, reading some papers, before he turned to stare at me, eyebrow raised.

"Don't look so innocent. How can you just let Shigure kidnap some poor kid?"

Hatori sighed, running a hand through his black hair, "Look Kyo, it's not any of my business or in my power to stop him."

"Yeah Kyo, its not in his power," Shigure gloated.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down when I heard soft footsteps coming from the direction of the hospital wing that was attached to Hatori's office.

My body stiffened as the strangest sensation took over my body. I felt my pupils get bigger, and my fangs snapped into place. My breath started coming in shallow gasps. It was the thirst vampires like me usually only got around the full moon. Only ten times worse. And it wasn't even the full moon. I needed blood, and I needed it now.

"YUKI!" Shigure beamed and practically glomped the boy when he came into the room.

I would have told him to stop groping someone less than half his human age if I wasn't so busy trying to control myself. What the hell was wrong with me? This had never happened to me before.

* * *

**Yuki**

I had decided I was sick of sleeping. Whatever came next in my life had to be better then being closed up in a small room that smelled like medicine. As soon as I entered Hatori's office I felt someone grab me and take me in a hug. It took me a moment to realize it was Shigure. The butterflies came before the realization.

"Sh-Shigure?"

He grinned mischievely and put his lips to my ear, something he did often when he visited me, "I love it when you stutter my name."

I turned red against my will, and Shigure laughed, spinning around to face Hatori and taking me with him, "Told you he was cute. See why I took him now, Kyo?"

Hatori looked like he was trying not to look away in disgust. That or roll his eyes. When Shigure said 'Kyo' I looked up, not realizing someone else was in the room.

"Um…Kyo?"

"Shut. Up."

'Kyo' was hunched over, panting for breath. Orange bangs covered his face, but I could still see the fangs in his gasping, open mouth. I shuddered in fear. Would I ever get used to that?

Shigure laughed, "See, Yuki's so cute you're having an orgasm just by looking at him."

"You. Bastard."

A look of fear flashed across Hatori's face.

"Kyo, you need to get out of here. Now."

Kyo nodded and bolted out of there.

Shigure looked confused. Hatori just looked relieved that Kyo had listened to him.

"What was that?" I asked, blinking in bewilderment.

* * *

**Kyo**

I ran to my room and jumped on my bed, curling into a ball. Tears sprang into my eyes as I tried to regain control. It was painful, and I wanted nothing more than to go back into that hospital wing and bite Yuki's neck. Slowly my pupils got smaller and my fangs shrunk into their normal size. My breathing turned normal. The thirst had passed.

...

What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys :( but my computer kept freezing (freakin' virus). I know it was short but bear with me. This was all I could write for the moment without my computer having a seizure. However next week I am vacationing in Puerto Rico for a month...that means my grandparents lapop :) :) :). Then I can fully grammar check everything and keep writing when I'm not working on my tan :D. No more school means more fanfiction...yes, I am a dork :D. Anyway review this even though it was a sad excuse for a chapter...hey, at least Kyo was in it! If you love Kyo, review!!! MUAHAHAHA. I'll write review replies for this and the prologue in next chapter. Adios! Flamers beware...I have a watergun!!! :D


End file.
